The Walking Dead: The Interviews: Season 1
by Rebloxic
Summary: A chat/dare show with our favourite Season 1 characters! Read and drop a question or dare if you choose!
1. Chapter 1

Rebloxic: Hello my readers! It is I, Rebloxic! And I would like you to welcome The Walking Dead Interviews! In this series, the characters of this franchise shall answer your questions, dares and general inquiries!

First I'd like to welcome Lee Everett to the stage! Lee is 35, born and raised in Macon, and is currently in a relationship with Lilly Caul.

Lee: it's great to be here! *crowd cheers*

Rebloxic: Next, is Clementine Marsh! Clementine Marsh is eight years old, born and raised in Georgia and has a fear of birds! They're actually scary as hell!

Clementine: Swear! *crowd awww's*

Rebloxic: Next, is Kenny Harris! He is forty eight, born and raised in Fort Lauderdale, and is married to Katjaa Harris!

Kenny: Heya! *crowd cheers and boo's* Whatever!

Rebloxic: Now we have Katjaa Harris, who is forty five, born in Belgium, but now lives in America, with her husband, Kenny, and son, Kenny 'Duck' Junior.

Katjaa: Hello! *crowd cheers meekly*

Rebloxic: Here's Kenny 'Duck' Junior, who was born and raised in Fort Lauderdale who isn't the smartest, but makes up for it in enthusiasm!

Duck: Hey! Wow, this place is huge *crowd laughs*

Rebloxic: Here we have Lilly Caul! She is thirty four, in a relationship with Lee Everett, and a resident daddy's girl!

Lilly: Don't make me hurt you! *crowd stays silent. Lone cricket chirps*

Rebloxic: O-Of course Ms. Caul! Okay, next we have Lilly's father, Larry! Like Lilly, he is very scary. Oh, and he's also seventy years old and doesn't like Lee. *crawls under couch*

Lilly: Hey!

Rebloxic: What? It's true.

Larry: *sneer* *crowd boos* can it assholes!

Rebloxic: Here we have Carley, the resident badass of the group. She is twenty nine, and lives in Macon, Georgia.

Carley: Hey everyone *cat calls and cheers*

Rebloxic: Shut it you pervs. Now, we have our next guest, Doug!

Doug: Hi! It's nice to be here! *everybody cheers*

Rebloxic: Okay, we now have Ben Paul!

Ben: Hey guys. *crowd claps*

Rebloxic: Ben is nineteen, born in...um...let me check up on that, has a little sister and has recently finished school! Okay, we're nearing the end! Only three more guests. We now have Christa and Omid, who are known by their friends as "ChrOmid", live in Califronia(?), and are expecting their first child.

ChrOmid: (1)Hey guys! Christa, lighten up! (2)Hey.

Rebloxic: And now. Our last guest: Molly! Molly is from Crawford, has a little sister, and is skilled at parkour!

Molly: *appears from the darkness from behind me* Hello!

Rebloxic: Oh god! You could've given me a heart attack!

Molly: Yeah, whatever *crowd goes wild*

Rebloxic: Okay, I guess we have all out guests. Okay, first question is for Lee!

Lee, if Larry had a heart attack, and was going to turn into a zombie, and Lilly was trying to revive him and Kenny wanted to kill him, what would you do? Also you can't leave because cannibals are keeping you hostage. And Clementines in the room.

Lee: My god! What kind of scenario is that?

Rebloxic: An accurate one. Now answer the question.

Lee: I would...revive him.

Kenny: Thanks for the support Lee.

Rebloxic: Next question is for Katjaa and Kenny! How'd you two meet?

Kenny: Oh god...

Katjaa: I was at the supermarket, and I noticed Kenny was staring at me. I felt very embarrassed, when he strolled up to me, and the first thing he said, to start a conversation was: "So...do you like oranges?"

Rebloxic: Still a better love story than Twilight. And Kenny is picking up the women like crazy. Okay, and the final question is for Larry!

Larry! Have you ever threatened Lilly's boyfriends?

Larry: Oh yeah! I threatened for first boyfriend with castration if he ever hurt my Lilleth.

Lilly: Dad! Call me Lilly!

Rebloxic: The mental images are scarring. And it's your fault Larry!

Okay, we gotta go, but tune in next time for more funny moments, and mental scarring! Bye Bye!

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try to make them longer, but review questions/dares for the group to do, and they'll get longer. Thank you, and goodnight, Rebloxic out!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebloxic: Okay, we are back! And welcome back all our guests who I am to lazy to name! Okay, so we now have a dare for Kenny and Lilly by 'VictoriaSW'. The dare is: Kenny and Lilly to fight each other. *wrestling ring appears randomly*

Rebloxic: In this corner, weighing two hundred and fifty five pounds, Kenny Harris! *half of the audience cheer* And in this corner, weighing in at-

Lilly: -don't even try to say it.

Rebloxic: Weighing an undistinguished weight, is Lilly Caul! *bell rings* FIGHT!

Kenny: I never would hit a woman, it's wrong.

Lilly: Then hit me the wrong way. With a punch. *Lilly punched Kenny, and he fell down, unconscious.*

Rebloxic: And the winner is Lilly Caul! *crowd cheers*

Larry: That's my girl, that's my Lilith!

Lilly: I'M CALLED LILLY, DAD!

Rebloxic: Okay, everyone sit back down. The next question is for Ben, by 'TheBigBadWolf1'. Ben, have you ever had a girlfriend?

Ben: No...

Rebloxic: Aw. You and me both buddy.

Ben: Thanks.

Rebloxic: Carley! Do you like Doug?

Carley: Um...well, I wouldn't say I like him, but I do like him but just not in that way!...or maybe I do.

Rebloxic: Hey...Doug...KISS HER, SHE'S THE BEST YOU'LL GET.

Carley: I'll take that as a compliment.

Rebloxic: Okay, we'll move on, but Christa, has your dad ever threatened Omid.

Omid: It's a really long story, but-

Rebloxic: It's ok! I have clip's throughout all your lives, but don't question my stalking! Just roll the clip!

_Omid walked Christa down to her house, and kissed her cheek. "I had a great time Omid." She said, and Omid smiled, when Christa's dad appear was behind them. "Hey kids how are-...Christa could I see Omid for one moment?"_

_"Y-Yeah, Mr. Phoebus?" Omid asked, afraid. "Mind telling me why my daughter has a bruise on her neck?" Christa's father demanded._

_"I-It's not a bruise-" "Then what is it?" He demanded. "It's a hickey!" Omid said, and Christa's father's eyes widened. "You sucked her neck like a..a...a vampire?!" Christa's father demanded. "Historically vampires don't exist-" "Listen you little midget. You dare hurt her in any way, even touch her in a violent way, I will tie you by your arms to a tree and beat you with my golf clubs." Christa's father threatened._

_"See ya Christa I have to go!" Omid exclaimed in a high voice.  
_

Rebloxic: Yes Christa...a _big _softie

Christa: If you get to know him he's really nice.

Rebloxic: Yeah...sure. Anyway, Clemmy! How many pranks have you pulled on Duck?

Clementine: I dunno but I've pulled LOTS!

Rebloxic: What was your best one?

Clementine: Once, I passed him a can of soda, and I put marker on the rim of the can, and when he drank, he had a ring of marker around his mouth.

Rebloxic: Clementine, I love you and I think your adorable, but you are evil.

Clementine: *giggles*

Rebloxic: That is so cute. Anyway, next! Lilly, Lee what would you name your kids?

Lilly: Well, we were hoping it could be done in private, but...I'm pregnant!

Larry: WHAT?!

Rebloxic: Cool your jets Rambo. Anyway, congrats! What are you naming it?

Lee: If it's a girl, Maxine, and if it's a boy, Emmett.

Rebloxic: What lovely names. Anyway, for the next question, all of you must answer this: If you could have any super power, what would you be?

Lee: Super Speed.

Clementine: I can change the colour of everything to whatever I want!

Kenny: X-Ray vision.

Lilly: Super Strength.

Larry: I can never grow old.

Katjaa: Speak to animals.

Duck: Super Screech.

Carley: Shape Shifting.

Doug: Electricity.

Christa: Telekinesis.

Omid: Flight.

Ben: Super. Intelligence.

Molly: Spiderman's powers.

Rebloxic: Wow, different opinions. Okay, the final question is for Doug. Have many times have you been friendzoned for girls. Or guys. Or whoever.

Doug: I prefer women. But I don't really say to women if I like them, I'm scared of rejection.

Rebloxic: That's so sad. I'm the same don't worry. But anyway, drop a fav or a follow or a review. Remember to leave dares and questions, and I'll see you next time. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Rebloxic: Okay, we're back, and first question for Carley! Do you like Lee in...that way? *wiggles triangular eyebrows*

Carley: Well I can't lie-

Lilly: Even touch him suggestively and I'll rip your hand off.

Carley: But, eh, no. I don't.

Rebloxic: Suuuuuure...ok, next question for Omid. Has your family ever investigated Christa?

Omid: Yeah, sadly. My parents went to a police station to see if she had a police record, and surprisingly enough-

Christa: -OMID!

Omid: -And she, uh, didn't have a police record!

Rebloxic: I'm very curious now. Christa did you get arrested ever? And what for, if so?

Christa: *sigh* Resisting arrest, public nudity and assault.

Rebloxic: Hahahahahaha, I wish I had a tape of that!...but not in a perverted way. Omid you have a taste for the wild ones.

Okay, next question for...Omid again! Omid, have you ever heard of a manga called Naruto?

Omid: Dattebayo!

Rebloxic: That answers that! Okay, Lee! How many times has your dad hit you with his cane?

Lee: Too many. Once it was the middle of the night, and I went to get something to eat, and he thought I was a burglar, and knocked me unconscious with it.

Rebloxic: Ouch! Your dad did apologise right?

Lee: No, he grounded me for sneaking around and scaring him.

Rebloxic: *sigh* parents. Anyway, Carley what was your most embarrassing moment as a reporter?

Carley: I won't say!

Rebloxic: Don't worry I have clips!

Carley: NOOOOOOOO

_A young looking Carley, wearing a professional looking suit, smiled a dazzling look at the camera, and took a deep breath. "Hello America. Tonight we examine how exactly this simple town became one of terror." Carley said, walking backwards in extremely high heels, towards a decorative fountain. _

_"On the night of October 23rd, a Mr. Jenkins was sitting at home, when-" Carley suddenly tripped backwards into the fountain, and started flailing. She came up from the water, her makeup ruined, and was gasping for air. "Cut to commercial! Cut to commercial-"_

Rebloxic: Carley you sure a professional.

Carley: It was my first time as a reporter!

Rebloxic: No! Really? Don't worry everyone I have another clip!

Carley: COME ON!

_An older looking Carley stood in a park, where graffiti was spread across the walls haphazardly. "Hello Carley, I'm America- I mean, uh, hello America, I'm Carley, and tonight we examine what ruffians would do such a thing to a community park. On the morning of-" Carley was cut off as a football hit her in the head, band she fell into the ground, a crazed look on her face._

_"Those *bleep*-"_

Rebloxic: Carley, whenever you're on the news, please tell me so I can tune in to my favourite comedy show.

Carley: Shut up.

Rebloxic: Okay, new question! Larry, if you, Chuck, and Vernon were in the Hunger Games would you be able to beat them?

Larry: Seeing as I can knock a man out, Kenny being a prime example then YES! Of course I could!

Rebloxic: Wow, aren't you modest? Okay, Christa, what's the most embarrassing nickname someone's called you?

Christa: My best friend, Carol, used to call me QueenSmile.

Rebloxic: Where'd that come from?

Christa: She was being ironic because I'm usually pessimistic.

Rebloxic: Next question! Clemmy Cloo! What's your middle name?

Clementine: Anna.

Rebloxic: Okay! New question for everyone! Children cover your innocent ears!

How many of you here have had sex in public?

Lee: Yes

Kenny: No.

Lilly: Yes. (LILETH!)

Katjaa: No.

Christa: No.

Omid: Yes.

Molly: Yes.

Carley: Yes.

Doug: No.

Ben: No.

Larry: Yes, and we were caught.

Rebloxic: Okay we have some wild people here. Me, Rebloxic, has a dare for Lilly!

Lilly: What? Do I get to punch Kenny again? PLEASE!

Rebloxic: No. You have to drink seven shots of vodka. But I've ensured this won't hurt the baby (just trust me, guys, I don't know, the baby'll be okay).

Lilly: Fine. *drinks all seven shots, and waits five minutes*

Lilly: Heeeeey Omidddddd. You look sexyyyyyyyyy. Wanna have some funnnnnn?

Christa: Omid...

Omid: Heheheh...uh no Lilly, go back to Lee.

Lilly: Lee? LEEEEEE, heyyyyyyyy.

Lee: Calm down Lilly.

Lilly: Kiss me you fool! *launches herself on Lee*

Rebloxic: I'm so blackmailing her with this. *stops recording* Okay, that's all we have time for! Drop a like, a fav, a dare/question/review, and I'll see you next time! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Rebloxic: Hello, and welcome back to the greatest interviewer ever!

Lilly: Can you keep it down? I have a hangover.

Rebloxic: I AM VERY SORRY LILLY I SWEAR I WILL MAKE AS LITTLE NOISE AS POSSIBLE!

Lilly: SHUT UP!...ow.

Rebloxic: Okay, joking aside, CARLEY! Who would you choose for a relationship? Doug or Lee.

Carley: Lee. I'm sorry Doug.

Rebloxic: Can we get a kiss?

Lee: Uh, I don't think that'd be wise-

Rebloxic: Oh come on Lee! *sings* just kiss the girl!

Lee: Fine! *smooch*

Lilly: YOU BITCH!

Clementine: SWEAR!

Lilly: STOP SCREAMING!

Rebloxic: Hormonal!

Lilly: That's it! *punches Rebloxic unconscious*

Lee: I think he's unconscious.

Lilly: Good!

Rebloxic: *awakens* Wow...I met so many good people when I was unconscious...grandma...grandpa...and briefly, Elvis.

BUUUUT anyway (STOP SHOUTING DAMMIT!)...hehe sorry Lilly. The next dare is for Clemmy! Clemmy, put a bug in Duck's hair.

Clementine: I do that too much already!

Rebloxic: I don't care. Now put a...spider in his hair!

Duck: It feels...weird. Like a million little feet dancing on my head-

Rebloxic: Stop! I hate spiders!

Duck: Sorry.

Rebloxic: Next question for everyone! What are your greatest fears?

Lee: Losing my unborn baby.

Clementine: My hair getting cut really short.

Kenny: Losin' my family.

Lilly: Losing my dad, Lee or my child.

Katjaa: My little Ducky getting hurt.

Duck: A really hard math test! (Of course it is.)

Carley: Losing my job and becoming homeless.

Doug: Losing all my friends.

Larry: Losing my Lileth. (IT'S LIL- OH FORGET IT!)

Ben: Losing my little sister.

Christa: Losing Omid.

Omid: Losing my QueenSmile. (Don't call me that!)

Molly: Like Ben, it would be losing my little sister.

Rebloxic: Feeling sentimental, are we? Anyway, we have two questions for Clemmy and then a dare for Clemmy! Would you like to have Lee as a foster dad?

Clementine: Yeah, but only if my parents weren't around.

Rebloxic: Of course! Next question is: What's the best prank you've pulled on Duck besides the can thing?

Clementine: During Halloween I got some onions, covered them in caramel and gave them to Duck. He ate them all.

Duck: What? They tasted good!

Rebloxic: And the final dare for Clemmy is: Lick the floor.

Clementine: Eeeeew! Fine. *licks the floor*

Rebloxic: You got guts kid. Even I wouldn't do that, knowing the other shows that go on here when we're not doing this show.

Lee: WHAT SHOWS DO GO ON HERE?!

Lilly: SHUT UP LEE! Ow. Do you have any Advil or aspirin? Or both?

Rebloxic: I do, but you punched me unconscious and that hurt my feelings. New question for Lee! Out of these woman, rank them from most likely to date, to least likely to date: Lilly, Carley, Molly, Christa, Katjaa. (And for a disclaimer, I do not mean this in a sexist way!)

Lee: Most likely: Lilly. Least likely: Molly, since she's with her girlfriend.

Rebloxic: If Molly was straight?

Lee: Then least likely it would be Katjaa. Sorry.

Katjaa: It's fine.

Rebloxic: Okay, new question is for QueenSmile-

Christa: I will hurt you I'm fine with getting arrested with assault again.

Rebloxic: Fine. Next question for _Christa. _What is your most embarrassing moment as a couple? Actually, don't answer. Because I have video tapes!

_A newly coupled Christa and Omid were attending what seemed to be a screening of Titanic. At this point, people were jumping into the ocean, and Omid started to smirk. "I give that dive a nine point five!" Omid exclaimed. "Omid! Shut up!" Christa exclaimed softly. Another person jumped into the ocean. _

_"Eight!"_

_"Omid, shut up!"_

_Another dive._

_"That deserves a ten!"_

_"Excuse me, sir?" An usher had approached them. "Dude, I'm sorry I was just kidding-" "Shut it. You're ruining the movie. It's people like you that make me sick." The usher spat, and Omid started to blush heavily and looked down, ashamed at his previous actions. "What? You gonna cry? Tell me, Paki, who touched you as a child?" The usher sneered._

_"Hey! Stop that right now!" Christa exclaimed, standing up. "Shut it you slutty bitch." The man sneered, and Christa snapped. She ran forward, and acting impulsively, she ran forward and sank her teeth into the usher's arm._

_*five minutes later*_

_"He instigated the act-"_

_"Please miss, stop struggling and we can talk at the police station." A police man said, shoving Christa and Omid into the police car. "You know this would be a good role play." Omid said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Not now Omid!"_

Rebloxic: That usher was an asshole, he deserved it. Next question is for Larry! Why are you such an ass to people?_  
_

Larry: Me and my reasonings are my business, dumbass.

Rebloxic: I'm just gonna guess it's the fact that your racist and Lilly's dating a black man, and for the record I didn't mean that in a racist way, it's just the fact Larry's racist. Next question is for Clemmy! If you could be stuck with two characters during a zombie apocalypse, who would you choose?

Clementine: Lee and Lilly or Carley.

Rebloxic: Ah yes, Lee, the mega, ultra cool guy, Lilly, the hormonal, hungover survival expert and Carley, the badass, accident prone reporter with a gun.

Carley: Lilly, you get him around back after the show, and I'll get my knife.

Lilly: Agreed.

Rebloxic: OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE END OF THE SHOW AND I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS SHOW TO LITTLE JIMMY!

Lilly: WHY MUST YOU SHOUT?!...ow. And who's Jimmy?

Rebloxic: Jimmy's your little baby. Anyway, this is the end of this episode!

I'm sorry to say the producers of this show have said that this show is going to end, and they're bringing in new blood! So the next two chapters are the last! But I will protest! So ask all the questions you can for the next two chapters! And then Season 2 of this show start and new characters will be brought in! So goodbye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Rebloxic: Oh hey, I didn't see ya there. I was too busy mmmm blockin' out the haters! Okay seriously, hi guys, Rebloxic is back and better then ever and I have great news! I won the court battle and this series can continue and all these guys can stay here! But we're adding in new characters. Please welcome to the stage: Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Pete, Sarah, Carlos, Sarita, Bonnie, Troy, Carver, Mike and Jane!

Crowd: *cheers ate everyone, but boos at Troy and Carver*

Rebloxic: And everyone I want you to be nice to Carver and Troy. I know, they're stupid asshole's that don't care about everyone and they're evil scum of the earth and no one likes them-

Troy: Is this going somewhere?

Rebloxic: Honestly, no. Okay new question for Christa and Omid! How did you two meet?

Christa: I'm not gonna bother, just roll the clip!

Rebloxic: Hey that's my line-

_A young Omid and Christa were walking towards each other, not realising one was heading towards the other. Omid looked up and saw her, and he immediately fell in love. He put his hands in his pockets and put on a 'cool guy' expression on his face. He started walking again, when his front foot slipped and he ended up doing the splits unintentionally._

_He let out a high pitched yelp of pain, and Christa, still looking at of her iPod, kept walking and tripped over Omid's leg. "What the fuck man?!" Christa yelled, her eyes flaming in anger. "Uh...hey, I'm Omid." Omid introduced, flashing a dazzling smile._

Rebloxic: Wow Omid, you're reeling in the ladies. Next dare is for Lee-

Lee: Oh please no.

Rebloxic: Oh yes. You have to kiss Carley. And not some namby pamby thing. A good long smooch. Otherwise Troy here'll do it for ya. And you wouldn't want that. He can be a bit...over zealous.

Lee: What does that even mean?!

Rebloxic: I dunno. Now kiss Carley! And an actual kiss!

Lee: I know I'm gonna regret this, but..*attacks Carley's lips*

Carley: *making pleasured sounds*

Lilly: YOU BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!

Clementine: SWEAR!

Larry: GET HIM LILETH!

Lilly: FOR THE LAST GODAMN TIME DAD! CALL. ME. LILLY!

Rebloxic: STOP THE VIOLENCE! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! *faints* *promptly awakens* Anyway, next question for Ben! If you could go out with anyone in this room, who would it be?

Ben: Carley! Always Carley!

Rebloxic: Calm down Ben, 'twas a question! Anyway, Doug, do you ever get sad that you don't get much attention?

Doug: I do-

Rebloxic: I do too! We're married!

Doug: _As I was saying, _yeah I do, but some people are just more interesting.

Rebloxic: You're so modest. That's why I married you! *collapses into Doug's arms*

Doug: Help.

Rebloxic: What was that?

Doug: N-Nothing honey.

Rebloxic: Good. Okay, new one for Larry! Why must you torture Lilly by calling her Lilith?!

Larry: Because she's my Lilith, and I care too much about her to just call her "Lilly".

Rebloxic: That-That was beautiful!

Larry: Shove it up your ass.

Rebloxic: Oh you asshole. Anyway, dare for Ben! Kiss Carley!

Carley: I'm not a kissing prostitute!

Rebloxic: Your video game characters. You don't have rights. Anyway Ben just kiss her!

Ben: *kisses Carley immediately and releases her*

Carley: W-Wow, I must say Ben. Y-You're a great kisser.

Rebloxic: Who would've known? Okay, new dare for Doug! You have to fight Larry, AND you have to win!

Doug: But-But-

Rebloxic: Come on Larry, try to beat Doug! He'll kick your ass any day of the week!

Larry: *growls*

Doug: Please stop Rebloxic.

Rebloxic: Fine, fine. FIGHT!

*both men disappear into a cloud of dust. It clears and Larry's lying underneath Doug's foot*

Rebloxic: Finish Him!

Doug: *gets off him*

Rebloxic: Fatality! Okay, that's all for now, sorry it's short, but do keep leaving dares and questions for all the characters from Season 1 & Season 2 please. This is Rebloxic, over and out. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Rebloxic: Heya! So we've welcomed our new guests who sadly include Troy and Carver-

Troy: Hey!

Rebloxic: Let's face it Troy, you're an asshole, even your parents think you're an asshole. Anyway, first dare for Clemmy and Duck! Duck! Kiss Clemmy!

Duck: Ewwww that's gross!

Rebloxic: Does it look like I give a fu-frickle? Anyway, just kiss her. You'll want to do that when you're older.

Duck: *kisses Clem*

Clementine: Ewww! You gave me cooties!

Duck: Nu-uh! You gave ME cooties.

Rwbloxic: Be quiet! You both have cooties! Anyway Bonnie! Kiss Mike *wiggles triangular eyebrows*

Bonnie: Sure! *attacks Mike's lips*

Mike: *kissing intensifies*

Rebloxic: Leave them be. Anyway, Carlos are you really a doctor?

Carlos: Of course!

Rebloxic: Then, *peels back shirt to show dog bite* is this a dog or human bite?

Carlos: It's a, uh, human bite! No, a dog bite! No no, it's a human bite-

Rebloxic: You change your mind more than Taylor Swift changes boyfriends. Okay, a dare for Lee and Carver! Arm wrestle to see, who takes home the crown!

Lee: Let's go Carver.

Carver: Whatever you say.

*both arm wrestle and they struggle, before Lee slams Carver's hand down so hard he breaks ever bone in Carver's hand*

Rebloxic: Here *hands Carver a single bandage* there honey. And now...the crowning ceremony! *places crown on own head* Anyway, Kenny! If Duck and Katjaa were to die, would you dathe Sarita or Ja-

Kenny: Sarita.

Rebloxic: But it's Jane! The badass! I bet she's adventurous in the bed department hehe.

Clementine: You mean like in the mall? The place that sells beds?

Rebloxic: Yes Clemmy, exactly like that...ANYWAY, Luke kiss Jane!

Luke: What is with the kissin'?!

Rebloxic: Do I sense resistance?

Luke: No! *kisses Jane forcefully*

Jane: Hey! I don't swing that way!

Rebloxic: Still...I think Luke was trying too hard hehehehe. Next dare for Kenny! Fight Carver and win!

Carver: I can't with my hand!

Rebloxic: I fought in the Great Mushroom War...I saw my buddy Starchy killed before me. And you complaining over a hurt hand? You make me sick!

Carver: None of that makes sense-

Rebloxic: BE QUIET! Lee, kill him!

Lee: With pleasure. *beats him unconscious*

Rebloxic: Yay, Carver's dead! *puts him in body bag*

Carver: I'm still alive!

Rebloxic: Shhh...fine, let him out. Anyway, Lilly, Lee! Will your baby be a boy or a girl do you think?

Lee: Well, we actually meant to say this: We have our first sonogram!

Rebloxic: *snatches photo* oh my god...you're having twins...two little JIMMY'S!

Lee: But-

Rebloxic: JIMMY!

Lilly: We hope it's a boy and a girl, but it could be a two girls or two boys.

Rebloxic: Okay, that's all we have time for and I'M SORRY it hasn't been very funny this chapter but I couldn't make it funny D: And I'm sorry it was short but I didn't have anymore ideas after your guys questions :( anyway, Rebloxic is out, leave a dare or a question and I'll see you around! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Rebloxic: Guess who's back! Back again!...you guessed wrong. Hello! It's me, and I'm back with all my wonderful guests (except Carver and Troy). And, I'm happy to invite Matthew and Walter to the stage! *crowd cheers like crazy*

Anyway, Alvin, Rebecca, how did you two meet?

Alvin: Rebecca was working as a cashier at the time, and I went to the checkout. I looked at her and she was _beautiful! _So I checked out and hung around and watched her, thinking of what to say to her. But when I approached her, she threatened to call the cops for stalking her.

Rebloxic: I ship it. Okay, Luke, Nicholas! (Do not call me that!) Whatever Nickleback. Anyway, what do you two do for a living?

Luke: I'm a mechanic. **(A/N: I don't know why but I love the idea of Luke as a mechanic!:D)**

Nick: I own a hunting range.

Rebloxic: What?! God, protect these people from Nick's clumsiness-

Nick: Hey!

Rebloxic: Shut up Nickleback. ANYWAY, Jane do you like Luke?

Jane:...If I was straight I would...but. I. Am. A. Fucking (Swear!). Lesbian!

Rebloxic: If you were straight, hm? I have a feeling Jane would be dominant in that relationship. Clemmy, question for you! Do you like Duck despite the fact he gave you cooties?

Clementine: ...Yes. He's cute when he's clumsy.

Rebloxic: It's so sweet I'm getting cavities. Duck, if you're parents were to disappear, what would you do?

Duck: Stay at home.

Rebloxic: But you wouldn't be able to.

Duck: Why?

Rebloxic: Because, you have to pay off a mortgage- Wait I'm not explaining this. Carver, do you love Rebecca?

Carver: Yes! I love her with all my heart, she's the ying to my yang, and my heart hurts every time I see her, and-

Rebecca: Continue that sentence and I'll personally break your heart.

Rebloxic: Do it! Do it, PLEASE! Dare for Sarita! Kiss Kenny in front of Katjaa!

Sarita: I'm sorry Katjaa. *kisses Kenny with the passion of a lion*

Katjaa: Can you please stop kissing Kenny? *clenches fist*

Kenny: *Doesn't object, but finally releases*

Katjaa: You're sleeping in the couch on the tonight.

Rebloxic: You're in trouble! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Anyway, Lee do the banana dance, WITH the banana suit.

Lee: Damn you Rebloxic. *puts on Banana suit and does the dance with maracas*

Rebloxic: You're new nickname is now Banana Milkshake.

Lee: Damn. *unzips suit*

Lilly: Keep it on..*waggles tongue*

Rebloxic: Please, there are innocent ears here. Anyway, Luke, Nickleback, sing Fancy by Iggy Azalea!

Luke & Nick: Nooooo!

Rebloxic: Yeeees! Now turn up da toonz boy! *music starts*

Luke & Nick:

First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)

Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)

And I'm still in the Murda Bizness

I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)

You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)

Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)

Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris

High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)

Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)

Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)

Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?

Champagne spillin', you should taste that

(Chorus)

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."

Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is

And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it

Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department

better get my money on time, if they not money, decline

And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my money on time, if they not money, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind

Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?

Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that

I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold

I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

(Chorus)

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

(Bridge)

Trash the hotel

Let's get drunk on the mini bar

Make the phone call

Feels so good getting what I want

Yeah, keep on turning it up

Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck

Film star, yeah I'm deluxe

Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch

Ow...

(Verse 3)

Still stuntin', how you love that?

Got the whole world asking how I does that

Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that

Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that

It's just the way you like it, huh?

You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?

Never turn down nothing,

Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

(Chorus)

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow

(Outro)

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

That do that, do that, I-I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Blow

Who-who-who-who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

Blow

Rebloxic: That singing was _fancy_. He..hehe..he...I was never good at puns. Now, Troy! Door 1 or 2?

Troy: Door...1.

Rebloxic: Then go on in.

Troy: *walks in. Walks out* What I saw was...different.

Rebloxic: Heeheehee. Now Jane, are you a lesbian?

Jane: Will this prove it?! *jumps on Molly and attacks her lips*

Rebloxic: Yes it does...okay, Troy, Alvin, re-enact the Spongebob toenail scene with Squidward as Troy and Alvin as Spongebob.

Alvin: WITH PLEASURE! *slams table down on Troy's toe. Drags it across Troy's toenail, until it comes off*

Troy: ARRGHH! FUUUUUUUUCK!

Alvin: That. Was. Fun.

Rebloxic: Okay, _Raisethepotatoking51, _your dare for the hunger games, I might make it into a one-shot AU. Does that sound good? PM if not. Next, who's a bigger screw up, Ben or Nick?

Everyone: They're both huge screw ups. They could cause a nuclear war with just a cup of coffee and some paper.

Nick & Ben: We resent that.

Rebloxic: ANYWAY, Clemmy! Who would you slap, kiss, or kill: Carver, Troy, Ben?

Clementine: Kill Carver, slap Troy with a spatula if I can, and kiss Ben.

Rebloxic: We think alike Clem. Luke, fight Kenny. And you better make it REAL.

Luke: *punches Kenny*

Kenny: Do that again, and I will strangle you with my godly moustache.

Luke: I forfeit.

Rebloxic: Wimp. Clemmy what's your fav fruit and vegetable?

Clementine: Fruit: C...C...Kumquat. Vegetable: C...C...Cauliflower.

Rebloxic: My favourite fruit is apple...I'm only kidding, I don't eat fruit. Now that was the final question (I'm sorry:( ) for now. Leave a review, dare/question or whatevs. And also, I'm now the humour story with the most reviews in the Walking Dead Fanfiction Archive!:D I'll see ya around, bubyeee! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Rebloxic: Gimme an R! Gimme an E! Gimme a B-L-O-X-I-C! What's that spell!? Cos I don't know. Anyway, we're starting off with this: Do the Harlem Shake, including me. Damn you BigBadWolf. Okay, *puts on helmet* Let's dance.

*Everyone starts doing random crap and shaking their arms and legs*

Rebloxic: That was probably the worst Harlem Shake ever. This is why this trend died as fast as the dodo. Anyway, Lardy- I mean Larry. Why are you so mean? And can you stop calling Lilly, Lilith?

Larry: No, so shut up.

Rebloxic: Asshole. Anyway, Kenny what would you do if Troy punched Duck? And could you demonstrate?

Troy: When did this turn into my torture porn?

Rebloxic: Since you were added to this show, and I'm glad I did.

Kenny: This is what I'd do: *stands back and puts Troy far away from him. Starts running and nails him straight between the legs*

Rebloxic: That looked satisfying. Anyway, Lee, if you were bitten by a zombie would you cut your arm off, or leave it?

Lee: Cut it off.

Rebloxic: (Neither worked anyway *single tear*) Okay, Ben fight Larry. And be a man, with the strength of a raging fire, and the force of a great typhoon, mysterious as-

Larry: Shut the fuck up.

Rebloxic: Fuck you, I love disney, anyway, Ben, FIGHT LARRY!

Ben: *tries to punch Larry, but Larry just kicks him in the knee*

Rebloxic:...FIGHT OF THE CENTURY! Anyway, Clem hug Luke!

Clementine: *hugs Luke and Luke returns the hug*

Rebloxic: The cuteness gave me cavities. Anyway, Nick, try to imitate Kenny.

Nick: *puts in moustache* How ya doin'? I'm Kenny Harris and I fuckin' love Lee and hate Lilly and Larry cos their assholes and I love my alcohol-

Kenny: Who doesn't love alcohol?

Clementine: Whats alcohol?

Lee: It's, uh, a type of ice cream.

Duck: I want so much alcohol I get sick!

Rebloxic: Its not hard, trust me. Anyway, Matthew! Ask Carver where he keeps the peanut butter!

Matthew: WHERE'S THE PEANUT BUTTER?!...please.

Carver: Like hell you're getting it.

Rebloxic: Well I never! Stop the violence! Anyway, Luke and Nick, KISS! KISSKISSKISS!

Luke: *kisses Nick*

Nick: *returns kiss eagerly*

Rebloxic: Remember when Nuke was a thing? I ship Nuke! I ship anything. Anyway, Rebecca *whispers something in her ear*

Rebecca: I thought I could keep it a secret, but...the baby isn't Carver's or Alvin's...it's Carlos'!

Alvin & Carver: *tackle Carlos*

Rebloxic: Heeheehee. Luke, sing if everyone cared by Nickleback.

Luke: From underneath the trees-

Rebloxic: MY EARS! THEY'RE DYING!

Luke: But-

Rebloxic: You don't get to sing. EVER! Anyway, Rebecca, punch Carver in the face!

Rebecca: *cracks Carver's teeth* That was so good. Painful, but- ooh. OOH. FUCK THE BABY'S COMING!

Rebloxic: How unfortunate. Bring her backstage with the medic to deliver the baby. Alvin, accompany her. Anyway, Kenny get revenge and FIGHT LUKE!

Kenny: *punches Luke, kicks him-*

Rebloxic: Fight him, not cripple him. Anyway, while Luke is dying on the floor we get to listen to the beautiful sounds of birth.

Rebecca: FUCK! JUST SHOOT ME RIGHT NOW! GET THIS FUCKING MONSTER OUT OF ME BEFORE I DIE OF THE PAIN!

Lilly: Oh fuck.

Rebloxic: You got yourself pregnant soooooo your fault! Luke and Nick, sing Gangnam Style!

Luke & Nick: Oppa Gangnam Style!

Eh, sexy lady,

Wop, wop, wop, wop.

Oppa Gangnam Style-

Rebloxic: *Ears start to bleed* Heeeeelp meeeeee.

Nick: You asked us to sing!

Rebloxic: Stoooop. Pleasssssse. Anyway, Clementine punch Luke!

Clementine: *punches Luke*

Luke: So you hug me, then punch me? You're like Lilly when she's hormonal.

Lilly: *draws fist*

Rebloxic: SO FOR THE NEXT QUESTION/DARE, Larry did you ever do the frickle frackle with Brenda?

Larry: What?

Rebloxic: Did you ever...ya know do the thing?

Larry: Huh?

Rebloxic: Fuck, Larry. Did you ever fuck Brenda.

Larry: Once.

Lilly: Dad!

Larry: What you've fucked Lee a million times-

Rebloxic: Stop turning this into a porno. Anyway, Kenny choose between Katjaa and Sarita.

Kenny: Katjaa is the mother of my child-

Sarita: I'm rich.

Kenny: But Katjaa! She's rich!

Rebloxic: Humans are fickle fucks. Anyway, that's all for now! Sorry if it wasn't up to standard but this was written very quickly! So, goodbye, and have a goodnight, but not before we listen to Rebecca's sounds of birth.

Rebecca: FUCK YOU FOR PUTTING THIS GODAMN BABY INSIDE ME! FUCK YOU FOR FERTILISING MY GODAMN EGG!

Rebloxic: Beautiful. So bye everyone! And who ever guesses the Orange is the new Black reference in this chapter gets to hug Clementine! Goodnight!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebloxic: HELLO! 'TIS ME! *FLIES DOWN ON GOLDEN MANTICORE* Anyway, first question is for Rebecca who has finished giving birth.

Rebecca: My ovaries!

Rebloxic: What do you plan to name the baby?

Rebecca: Since it is a boy we decided to name it Stanley.

Rebloxic: How original (sarcasm). Anyway, Nick, Duck, Omid, play Portal 2!

Nick: No, Omid put that portal there-

Omid: Woah! Did you see that?!

Duck: PowPowPow!

Nick: No for fuck sake, put the blue portal there-

Omid: But the fucking blue goo-

Duck: AHHH! I'M BEING BLOWN UP BY THE ROBOTS!

Nick: Fuck this game!

Rebloxic: This was based on real life experiences except less swearing. Kenny, tie up Carver for the rest of the chapter!

Kenny: My pleasure! *ties him up and puts him in a supply closet*

Carver: Helloooooooo?!

Rebloxic: We here you in there, jackass. Anyway, Clemmy! Lick a salt lick! But don't drop it on Larry's head.

Clementine: It tastes yucky! Like salt!

Rebloxic: That's why it's called a salt lick *TheMoreYouKnow star flies past*. Next! Matthew are you gay or straight. If gay, kiss Walter. If straight, kiss Sarita!

Matthew: *kisses Walter*

Rebloxic: TOO MUCH KAWAII. Anyway, Kenny do you want more kids? Or do you have plans to make some more? *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Kenny: I had a vasectomy, so no more kids.

Rebloxic: I withdraw my nudges and winks. Okay, Clementine is Kenny your friend? Or super best friend?

Clementine: Super best friends!

Rebloxic: YaaaaY. Also, this is a time to say it, I inserted all the names of the people who reviewed last chapter in a random name generator, AND *drum roll* Emily Carver gets to hug Clementine!

Emily Carver: Yaaaaas! *hugs Clemmy. Disappears through portal*

Rebloxic: If you wanna hug your fav characters, just ask in the reviews. ANYWAY, Ben, do you think Molly is cute?

Ben: Well yeah, she is cute-

Molly: I don't go for teenage sweatbags. Or old men *gestures to Kenny*.

Rebloxic: How rude! Well I never! Next! Carley do you like Doug. Or do you like like him?

Carley: I like like him.

Doug: I like like you too Carley.

Rebloxic: Doug! I thought we had something special! We're getting a divorce! In the meantime, Omid, Christa, did your cat attack either of you? It doesn't matter, just roll the clip!

_Omid was trying to coax their cat out from under the table to eat some of its food. "Come on Jimmy, just come on out- FUCK!" The cat lashed out and scratched Omid on the cheek. _

_Omid staggered backwards, and slipped and knocked some cups off the shelves, and took the door off the microwave. Christa, who was in the other room, heard the commotion and heard Omid screaming. "Omid?" She snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to blast Omid with foam._

_"Chr-Chrissy! Stop, stop!" Omid spluttered. "Omid?! I thought you were a burglar! What the fuck happened?!" Christa demanded. "Jimmy did not want to come out from under the table." _

Rebloxic: That was as smooth as the Himalayan Alps. Anyway, Rebecca, I'm sorry, but *puts hand to forehead* make out with Carver!

Rebecca: God dammit! *opens supply closet and attacks Carver's lips*

Rebloxic: I'll leave them to that. Ben! Do seven minutes in heaven with Molly!

Ben: *drags Molly into different supply closet*

Supply Closet: Oh, Ohhhhhh that's go-o-ooooood. OH BEN! *Molly falls out of supply closet, hair ruffled*

Molly: He was alright.

Rebloxic: I'm sure. Anyway, Kenny put on cat ears and pretend you're Kenny Kat!

Kenny: Kat, I'm a Kenny Kat,

And I dance, dance, dance, and I dance, dance, dance.

Rebloxic: Recording deal here we come! Anyway, Clementine muster the cutest puppy eyes you can!

Clementine: *makes big orbital sparkling eyes*

Rebloxic: I'll give you anything you want. Anything! But instead you get to see Nick slap Luke then hug you?

Nick: *slaps Luke so hard he cries*

Luke: Fuck!

Nick: *hugs Clem*

Rebloxic: Cluke or Click? I ship both. Anyway, Clementine who do you like as a better friend. Sarah or Duck?

Clementine: Sarah. Cos I like Duck as more than a friend.

Rebloxic: The Kawaii! It's killing me-e-e-e! Before I die, Lee and Omid, what's your favourite historical war?

Lee: World War I.

Omid: Civil War.

Lee: World War I!

Omid: Civil!

Lee: WWI!

Omid: CIVIL!

Rebloxic: Shut up! They're both deadly wars! Anyway, Luke, Nick do an Epic Rap Battle of History! (Echoes.) but this time don't sound like dying sheep.

Nick:  
Let me guess, You're here to hate  
Well you can stand in the autograph line and wait  
Cause I'm all twerk, I got all day  
To Spit harsh words in this French maid's face  
You died a virgin girl, who you think you messing with?  
It's Miley Cyrus, I'm the hottest thing since Britney, Bitch!  
I'm getting lifted on that molly, get that party turned up  
You getting lifted on a stake, get that body burned up  
Had enough? It's my habit, when I grab the mic I milk it  
You could say this rap is like my alter ego, cause I killed it!

Luke:  
Lord, forgive me for the words I speak  
I know the voices of the angels tell me turn the other cheek  
But I'm about to rip Hannah Montana's tongue out through here teeth  
Je suis la fille en feu call me Katniss Everdeen  
When it comes to bad bitches, I'm the patron saint  
But I only get down on my knees when it's time to pray  
I came to Frenchmen's aid in the time of need  
Cause I'm the Maid of Orleans, You're the Mardi Gras beads, honey  
My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya  
Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa  
You gotta die for something, Miley, just picture your epitaph  
Had the world watching, chose to show them all her flat ass

Luke:  
Sweet burn (OOOhhh Tss), No pun intended  
You're a cross dressing peasant betrayed by those you defended  
But when I come under fire I can hashtag handle it  
If God's in your corner, girl, you need better management

Nick:  
Do not take the Lord's name in vain! You ratchet skank  
Your manager's riding you to the achy breaky bank  
Be thankful for your talent, don't just rub it on your crotch  
Keep your party in the U.S.A. vive la France

REBLOXIC:  
WHO WON?  
WHO'S NEXT?  
YOU DECIDE!  
EPIC!  
EPIC! RAP!  
EPIC! BATTLES!  
EPIC! OF HISTORY!

Rebloxic: Wow you guys didn't sound half bad. YOU SOUNDED TERRIBLE! But anyway, Matthew, punch Nick.

Matthew: *punches Nick unconscious* Did I mention I do kickboxing?

Rebloxic: I'm glad you didn't. But anyway, that's all for now! Drop a review, question or dare and I'll see ya next time! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

Rebloxic: Yes it's me. I'm baaaack. Sorry for the wait I'm on holidays. Anyway, we have a crap load of questions. First one is for Luke. Would you kill Clementine or yourself?

Luke: I'd kill myself.

Rebloxic: *quirks triangular eyebrow*

Luke: Fine, I'd kill her!

Rebloxic: You hillbilly fuckhead. Anyway, ignoring Luke's assholeiness (is that a word?) the next question is for Omid. Have you ever got your cat to say 'hello'?

Omid: I tried but the little shit scratched me.

Rebloxic: Wouldn't blame him since you can look like Satan sometimes. Next dare is for Nick: do Just Dance 2014, POWER EXTREME VERSION.

Nick: This shit is easy. Wait why is the music-

Rebloxic: The beat will drop in five, four, three, two, one, WOWOWOWOWO.

Nick: Fuck *pant* this thing *gasp* is tiring as fuuu...*faceplants*

Rebloxic: You have as much skill at this game as a half eaten blueberry waffle. ANYWAY, Duck, what do you think of Glados from Portal?

Duck: She's an asshole.

Katjaa: WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD?!

Duck: Dad said it.

Kenny: *sweats*

Rebloxic: Welp, he's dead. Beware hurricane Katjaa (sorry if offensive to victims of Hurricane Katrina). Next question is for Luke. Which ninjutsu would you prefer if you were in Naruto?

Luke: Yin/yang release.

Rebloxic: Same. Bonnie, which Ocular Ninjutsu would you prefer?

Bonnie: What?

Rebloxic: Which eye-thingy would you prefer?

Bonnie: Byakugan.

Rebloxic: Interesting...Next! Christa, Omid, have you guys ever watched Divergent? If so, what did you think of the ending.

Omid: It was awesome! As soon as I watched it I went online and shared with my buddies-

Rebloxic: You like history _and _you criticise movies online. How did you land a banging lady like Christa?

Omid: Hey-

Rebloxic: Anyway, Sarah, what do you think of Wheatley's betrayal in Portal 2?

Sarah: My dad doesn't let me play games like that.

Rebloxic: Okay, that's it. Review whether I should lock Carlos in a closet, and let Sarah do all the crazy things she needs to. Anyway, next request is for Clover123 to hug Christa.

Clover123: *attaches self to Christa* I'm never letting go.

Rebloxic: I've fangirled harder. Anyway, Nick what's your favourite gun?

Nick: *still passed out*

Rebloxic: *poke*

Nick: Who the fuck woke me up-

Rebloxic: Shut it you waffle. Anyway, what's your favourite gun?

Nick: Winchester model 70 *passes out again*

Rebloxic: Larry do you hate Lee?

Larry: Of course I do, he's gonna hurt my Lilith one day-

Lilly: I will actually rip your heart out and then eat it if you don't start calling me Lilly.

Rebloxic: Do you want to Lilly? Isn't it covered in cholesterol? Anyway, Lee, Clem, Luke, play Mario Kart 8, 150CC.

Clementine: I pick the cutest character ever...Bowser!

Lee: Mario.

Kenny: Donkey Kong.

Luke: Yoshi.

Clementine: Yay I'm winning!

Luke: I have a blue shell, so not for long.

Kenny: Lee you sonuvabitch!

Lee: Taste my red shell bitch- CLEMENTINE HOW COULD YOU?!

Clementine: When it comes to Mario Kart I do unspeakable things, bitch.

All: *smash nintendo's*

Luke: Where's my machete?

Rebloxic: En route to China (Fuck!) anyway, ProjectPUW01 gets to hug Sarah and Clemmy.

ProjectPUW01: *glomps both of them and morphs into both of them* I DIED HAPPY!

Rebloxic: You are now part of both of them. You control each of their left sides. Next, PUW01 gets to torture Carver.

Clementine/Sarah/PUW01: *giggles*

Carver: Fuck-

Sarah/PUW01: *slaps him to oblivion*

Clementine/PUW01: *pulls out the pillywinks*

Carver: MY THUMBS!

Rebloxic: Oh well you should've taken better care of them. Next! Nick, have you ever kissed a girl? Or does Luke always take them?

Nick: I've kissed plenty of girls.

Luke: Name one!

Nick: You know...the one with the arm!

Rebloxic: What's wrong with her arm-

Luke: She didn't count.

Nick: Why?!

Rebloxic: BEFORE WE MOVE ON I DEMAND TO FIND OUT WHAT IS WITH THIS GIRL'S ARM! We'll find out later, but for now, Luke, aren't you Nick's super mondo mega ultra awesome best friend? So why do you treat him like shit?

Luke: If he stopped acting like an asshole-

Nick: Fuck you Luke.

Rebloxic: True friendship. Kenny, how much do you hate Carver?

Kenny: Like I could beat him to shit and make his eye fall out.

Rebloxic: I think he 'beat' you to it. Carver, if you had a baby daughter, how would you take care of her?

Carver: In the best way possible: through hard work and a facade of carelessness.

Rebloxic: You are the worst father in history. Kenny, eat some delicious chocolate cake that Emily made you.

Kenny: *nibbles* *gorges*

Rebloxic: Leave some for the rest of us. Clementine, put on a princess outfit for the rest of the chapter.

Clementine: *twirls*

Rebloxic: Add a puppy, and I will adopt you my friend. Luke, you can't talk for the rest of the chapter and can only write on a notepad.

Luke: *scribbles* 'Fuck U'

Rebloxic: Maybe later. Ayyyyyyy. Anyway, Christa, hug Omid until he can barely breathe.

Christa: *squeezes Omid*

Omid: *Hand reaches upwards but then he faints*

Rebloxic: He led a rich life. Anyway, Lee and Carley do seven minutes in heaven, and Lilly can't intervene whatsoever.

Lee & Carley: *gets into closet*

Larry: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE'D HURT YOU LILITH!

Rebloxic: Fuck off. *seven minutes pass*

Lee: Lilly, you know I love you-

Lilly: *struggles to not strangle a smug looking Carley*

Carley: Lee, you're such a good kisser, and how our lips met so softly-

Lilly: *pulls out knife*

Rebloxic: Take it outside, anyway, Lilly *whispers something in her ear*

Lilly: YEAH!

Rebloxic: Emily, KISS NICK NOW!

Emily: *locks lips so tight Nick starts to choke* admit it you liked it.

Nick: *gasps* I MET ELVIS!

Rebloxic: He's popular, right? And now I'm sorry, I couldn't use all your questions. I promise they'll be in this time. But for now, I want to thank all you reviewers, because without you, I wouldn't have reach 91 MOTHERFRICKIN REVIEWS AGHHHH ALL OF YOU GET TO HUG CLEMMY! Anyway, goodbye for now, and I'll see you around. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Rebloxic: Get wet, get wild, I'm pregnant with your child!...well Lilly's the only pregnant one near. Anyway, first question is for Molly and Carley! Who is more badass?

Molly & Carley: Me.

Molly: No me! At least I don't have two left feet when I walk.

Carley: Whatever you say with your only friend...what's her name? Hildegarde?

Molly: HER NAME'S HILDA AND SHE'S GOOD AT SPILLING THE BLOOD OF MEAN BITCHES! *unsheathes Hilda*

Rebloxic: Both of you calm down or I take your gun and ice pick tool. Next! Carley and Lilly make out while Lee watches.

Carley: Ugh...*parts lips a fraction of a billionth of the universe*

Lilly: *gets surgery to zip her mouth shut*

Rebloxic: Sorry, no CarLilly, Lee. *wink* Next! Duck, have you ever played Kingdom Hearts?

Duck: Is that a rib cage?

Rebloxic: Katjaa, I'm sure you can find a specialist to find out what's wrong. Anyway, Lilly, when do you think the baby will be born?

Lilly: As fucking soon as possible I hope, it kicks my fucking stomach.

Rebloxic: That's generally what babies do. Other then crapping themselves and eating dirt. Omid! What was your reaction when you found at who was behind the mask? And when Tobi's face was revealed?

Omid: *faints*

Christa: Someone get a marker, this is revenge for the incident with the cat.

Rebloxic: QueenSmile you evil temptress. Next! Sarah, what do you think of the Nine Tailed Fox (Karuma)?

Sarah: My dad doesn't let me watch Naruto.

Omid: *faints again*

Rebloxic: Luke, if you were bitten what would you do? If it was an appendage would you cut it off.

Luke: Appendage: yes I would. If it was in somewhere where I couldn't cut it then I would say my goodbyes and make sure I wouldn't come back.

Rebloxic: *puts on really sad anime eyes* the possibilities! ANYWAY, Nick what was high school like for you?

Nick: Shit.

Rebloxic: *crosses legs in a therapist fashion* why exactly? Does it relate back to an incident in your childhood?

Nick: What?! No! I mean it was shit because it's high school! I'm pretty sure ADE can understand?!

Rebloxic: The people who said high school were the best years of their lives must've been rich, beautiful, geniuses, and really, really popular. Next! Carley what was your favourite cover that Glee did?

Carley: As a group: Time Warp. As a soloist: Kurt, I wanna hold your hand.

Rebloxic: That episode was depressing *sad face*. But anyway, Nick what do you think of the music video for Monster by Skillet?

Nick: *faints*

Christa: *collapses under the weight of both Omid and Nick* help.

Rebloxic: Ignoring Christa's please for help, Jane! What do you think of the Hunger Games Movies?

Jane: Stupid. I would be able to win that! I would be able to beat everyone of these guys here!

Rebloxic: Oh you have no idea...next! Sarah, what are your favourite songs from Frozen?

Sarah: Well my relationship with Frozen can only be described as...our love is an open door. But if you don't like Frozen, you're gonna have to Let it Go, because I am a bit of a Fixer Upper-

Rebloxic: Stop with the pun-ishments. Next! Clem and Sarah you get to hug ADE!

ADE: *screams* *hugs both of them* *whispers* I am never letting go.

Rebloxic: Security!

ADE: Let me go! Let me go! Sarah! Clem! Nooooooo...

Rebloxic: She'll be back. Fangirl's/Fanboy's will always persist. Kenny! Tie up Carver and leave him in a closet!

Carver: Fuck you Kenneth-

Kenny: Fuck you Billius. *Throws Carver in there*

Rebloxic: Finally we don't have to put up with his shit anymore. Next! Nick, Duck, Omid, play Kingdom Hearts II!

*2 Hours Past*

Omid, Duck, & Nick: WOW.

Rebloxic: That's all you have to say? Really? I say wow to that. Luke! Dress up in Naruto's outfit from Naruto Shippeden!

Luke: Damn! Do I get weapons?

Rebloxic: Do I get a concussion? No of course you don't!

Luke: Damn *dresses up in the outfit*

Luke Fangirl's: Ahhhhh!

Nick: What about my fangirl's?

*Lone Cricket chirps*

Rebloxic: It's okay, Nicholas..it's ok. Next! Anne, you can punch Carver! In the face! With a chair! Twice!

Carver: HEEEEEEEEELP!

Anne: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rebloxic: I wouldn't like to be stuck in a room with her. Duck! Eat a shit ton of sugar!

Duck: Wow, that sugar's really good at omfgthepossibilitiesoftheuniversemaybewecansolvealltheworldsproblems-

Rebloxic: Heeeeeeeeelp! Okay, BigBadWolf1 hugs everybody!

BigBadWolf1: *splits into multiple people* *hugs everybody*

Rebloxic: Really? Even Larry? Your funeral. Next! I Heart Lyoko gets to hug Clemmy and punch Carver repeatedly!

IHL: Yay! *hugs Clemmy* *turns to Carver* this is the night bitches die!

Carver: Help.

Everybody: No.

Rebloxic: The sound of Carver's screams...music to my ears. Anyway, Lilly! Lee! What do you plan on naming the twins?

Lilly: We're not having-

Lee: JIMMY AND JAMELIA!

Rebloxic: JIMMMMMMMMMMMY. Ahem, anyway, Nick why do you suck at dancing?

Nick: You suck!

Rebloxic: And you swallow *trollface* anyway, that's all we have time for, and Im trying to preserve your dares and questions to make enough chapters. So anyway, goodbye for now! Peace! Oh and also. How many reviews? 104 reviews. WE PASSED THE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS BARRIERS GAAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T! *PUTS ON CRYING VOICE* I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THIS HONOUR, EVERYONE! *TRIES TO WALK UP STEPS, BUT TRIPS LIKE JENNIFER LAWRENCE*

GOODBYE EVERYBODY! PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

Rebloxic: We are back after a break, and Lilly's ready to give birth soon!

Lilly: I'm only seven months.

Rebloxic: Two months/Day of labour, practically the same thing. Anywho, InfiniteDawnx, you get to kiss Luke.

InfiniteDawnx: *jumps on Luke and starts to attack his lips*

Rebloxic: ;D little present there for ya Luke. While they're heatedly making out and most likely making a new Jimmy, Luke how do ya deal with fangirl's?

Luke *muffles voice*: I usually hit 'em with a stick.

Fangirl: THROW ME YOUR STICK! I CAN CLONE YOU.

Rebloxic: How'd she get in here? Anyway, Jane, what do you think if the Divergent movie.

Jane: It was okay, but...I prefer darker movies.

Rebloxic: Try: The Muppet Movie. *shudders* It took me a week to recover.

Jane: I'll...keep that in mind...

Rebloxic: Next, Nick, if you could team up with any character from Naruto, who would it be?

Nick: Sasuke.

Rebloxic: You'll enjoy a certain dare later on...Next! Which tailed beast is your favourite from Naruto, Omid?

Omid: Isubo!

Rebloxic: Interesting...very interesting...next! Duck, who is your favourite character from Kingdom Hearts?

Duck: *snores*

Rebloxic: What happened?

Katjaa: Sugar crash.

Rebloxic: D: Duckyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Anyway, Christa do you have any problems with the cat like Omid?

Christa: No because it's the nicest, most beautiful, cutest-

Omid: Fucker.

Rebloxic: I prefer dogs, even though they piss everywhere. Next, Lee! What do you think of the song, All of Me by John Lennon.

Lee: *sprouts long hair and grabs unethical instrument* It was touching to my soul-

Lilly: I'm sad I call you my boyfriend.

Rebloxic: Feel the love Lilly. Next, Mike, will you and Bonnie go on a date?

Mike: Well I- It's rude to- I dunno if she- Um...Bonnie *gets down on one knee* Will you go out with me.

Bonnie: Yes! *jumps into his arms, but falls out of them and lands on the floor* NAILED IT.

Rebloxic: It begins...next! Nick! What is your favourite cover Glee did?

Nick: I don't watch that show, it's for women-

Rebloxic: Roll the clip!

_A young Nick and Luke were dancing in their apartment's kitchen, and watching the television at the same time. "Today is for Emma," Luke sang _

_"Emma I give you the rest of my life._

_ To cherish and to keep you, to honour you forever._

_ Today is for Emma._

_ My happily soon to be, wife."_

_Nick smirked at Luke'a singing, but soon found himself immersed in the singing. He took a deep breath, and:_

_"Pardon me, is everybody here? _

_Because if everybody's here,_

_ I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding,_

_ I'd appreciate your going even more,_

_ I mean you must have lots of better things to do, _

_and not a word of this to Paul, _

_remember Paul, you know, the man I'm gonna marry, _

_but I'm not, because I wouldn't ruin anyone as wonderful, as he is-"_

_Nick stopped himself, to fall to the ground, clutching his chest, taking deep breaths._

Rebloxic: Quiet the duo you two are. And who would've known Nick watches a 'woman's show' and dreams about his wedding!

Nick: It was in the heat of the moment so shut up.

Rebloxic: Hey I'm a guy and I lurv me some Glee. Especially Chris Colfer. Anyway, Nick again, dress up as Sasuke from Naruto!

Nick: YES! *pulls out spare costume he had in bag*

Rebloxic: Uh, Nick? Why'd you have that?

Nick:Uhhhh...cosplay?

Rebloxic: Sure...anyway, presenting Sasuke!

Nick: *stands like a cool guy* *lone fan girl screams*

Rebloxic: You have a single fan, well done. Anyway, nextamundo, Jane, punch Troy.

Jane: Gladly *cracks Troy's nose*

Troy: Is this my torture porn now?

Rebloxic: Looks like it is *shrug* Duck now you kick Troy.

Duck: *Kicks Troy between his legs*

Rebloxic: Ooh that must've hurt. Next Nick, you get to hit Carver!

Nick: *bitchslaps Carver* Oh that was satisfying.

Rebloxic: I loved when he was killed...

Carver: What?

Rebloxic: Oh, nothing...NEXT! Kenny, Sarita, Carley, Sarah and Rebecca watch Phantom of the Opera, with Anne!

Anne: *falls from hole in the ceiling holding popcorn and a drink* I'm ready.

*Watches the whole movie*

Kenny: *snores*

Sarita: *stares at the static on screen half asleep*

Sarah: *whispering* My dad doesn't let me watch movies like this.

Rebecca: *yawns*

Carley: *sings the songs loudly*

Anne: *jerks awake and popcorn and drink go everywhere* IS IT OVER?!

Rebloxic: I'm sure it was a...great movie? Next! Luke, Nick and ADE watch Breakfast Club!

*watches full movie*

Nick, Luke & ADE: DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!

Rebloxic: MY EARS THEY'RE DYING...yeah, that's right, your singing was that bad. Anyway, Anne you get to kick Carver in the face and punch him in the stomach.

Anne: *puts on Iron Knuckles and steel toed shoes* Ready! *kicks and punches Carver*

Carver: I need a hospital!

Rebloxic: I need a very long LiLee fic, but we don't get what we want in life. But what you do need is a knife in the face. Next! Carver-

Carver: No.

Rebloxic: Fiiiiiiiiine, that dare will be next chapter (sorry BBW1:(). Next! Kenny, be nice to Carver for the whole chapter.

Kenny: But- No- Ughhhhh fine. *turns to Carver* Why Mr. Carver, your nose is out place and you look like prick.

Rebloxic: As nice as you can be with Kenny. Next! Carver, be nice to Kenny and everyone this chapter!

Carver: Fine. Can I be mean to Troy?

Rebloxic: Yes because he deserves it.

Carver: All of you do not look like degenerate pieces of shit. Except for Troy.

Rebloxic: I think he looks more like a low brow ape. Next! Luke, play BioShock 2!

Luke: *plays the game* OH MY FUCKING (Swear!) GOD.

Rebloxic: I know right?! Next! Sarah, hug Clementine!

Sarah: *hugs Clementine*

Carlos: *from in closet* DO NOT DO ANY IMMORAL BEHAVIOUR SARAH!

Rebloxic: Calm down Papa Bear, yeesh. Nextamundo! Everyone tell Carlos to stop babying Sarah!

*Everyone goes to closet door, and Kenny gets megaphone* HEY SPANISH MAN.

Carlos: What you degenerate hillbilly? *crowd ooooooo's*

Kenny: STOP BABYING YOUR DAUGHTER! I DON'T BABY DUCK AND HE'S OKAY.

Duck: Dad! This guy in a white van outside said he has candy for me!

Kenny: Uhhhhh...he's okay!...ish.

Rebloxic: Try to look for a specialist I'm sure it can be diagnosed. Next! Lee and Sarah, to into the forest...AND SURVIVE.

*Lee and Sarah go into forest for a few hours. They come back out*

Sarah: Hey guys.

Lee: HOW MANY CENTURIES HAVE PASSED?!

Rebloxic: Now we see who the real survivalist is ;D. Next! Clementine, that puppy Emily gave you shall be your companion forever and you shall love it.

Clementine: I called him Peanut.

Rebloxic: *teeth fall out* It's so sweet I got cavities. Next! Duck, play plants vs zombies!

Duck: *plants all the flowers* Now the sunflowers will stop the zombies with their sunlight!

Rebloxic: Duck I don't think...ugh doesn't matter. Carver, wear this new coat Emily got you!

Carver: Wow someone knows how ti treat a leader right!

Rebloxic: I'll treat you right...with a knife and a hammer. Next! Kenny, hug Sarita!

Kenny: *hugs Sarita*

Sarita: *hugs back*

Rebloxic: Any attraction?

Kenny: A little.

Sarita: Yes.

Rebloxic: KenJaa? Kenita? You decide! Next! Matthew, kiss Walter!

Matthew: *kisses Walter on the lips gently*

Rebloxic: KAAAAWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII. Ahem, next! Everybody watch the horror movie called Mama!

*jumpscare!*

Lee: Fuck!

Lilly: Eh.

Kenny: Shit!

Katjaa: Kenny, hush.

Larry: Jesus fucking Christ!

Rebecca: If I still had my baby I would make sure I have a cross on me at all times.

Alvin: Well that was...fucking terrifying.

Luke: Fucking-

Nick: -Hell!

Sarah: That wasn't scary.

Clementine: Heehee!

Duck: *snores*

Rebloxic: *faints* *wakes up* That movie wasn't scary, pffft. Next! Luke, Nick, read some Nuke fanfiction!

*they read some Nuke fanfiction*

Luke: Holy crap...

Nick: What the fuck?!

Luke: Yeah, my reaction exactly...

Nick: No I mean, why am I bottom, and why are YOU top?!

Luke: I think we know they answer to that.

Rebloxic: Stop fighting over your manhood, which I'm pretty sure is stick thin. Anyway, that's all for now, and I'm sorry for the late update but some personal stuff happened, but R&R and I'll see you around. Peace!


	13. Authors Note

**Hi guys. I know you guys expected this to be another chapter, but I regret to inform everyone, this story is on hiatus. I will continue writing my other stories, but the chapters for this have been getting harder and harder to write. I may come back to this in the future, but for now, it's the end. Hope you guys understand. **

**- Rebloxic. **


	14. Chapter 13

Rebloxic: Okay we're back. I know what I said before but now I'm back! I've got my mojo Jojo back! Okay first question, Matthew, kiss a girl! Who volunteers?

All girls: *tackles Matthew*

Sarita: I WIN! *smothers Matthew with her lips*

Matthew: *struggles to breath*

Sarita: *releases him*

Matthew: My- Lungs- HUUUUUUURT.

Rebloxic: Stop your bellyaching! Try running. For 10 minutes straight. MY LUNGS DISINTEGRATED. Okay, next question! Lee, go Mortal Kombat on Vince!

Lee: I don't condone violence-

Lilly: I love a man of action Lee...

Lee (to Vince): *kick punch punch kick kick punch punch punch kick kick*

Vince: *head flies off*

Lilly: *whispers to Katjaa* I give him sex if he pleases me.

Lee: Now Lilly, you promised?

Lilly: Fuck no, I'm seven months pregnant, or have you forgotten?

Rebloxic: Stop we have innocent ears here! *covers own ears* ANYWAY NEXT QUESTION GOES TO NICK AND LUKE. DO THE RIFF OFF FROM PITCH PERFECT.

Nick:

Feels so good being bad

There's no way I'm turning back

Now the pain is my pleasure

Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine

Out the box, out of line

The affliction of the feeling

Leaves me wanting more

_[Chorus]_

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex-

Luke:

Baby girl, where you at?

Got no strings, got men attached

Can't stop that feelin' for long no

(InfiniteDawnX arrives and back up sings)

Mmmm

You makin' dogs wanna beg

Breaking them off your fancy legs

But they make you feel right at home now-

Rebloxic: OKAY STOP THE SEXUALISED SONGS WHAT IS WITH THIS CHAPTER. But who wins do you think? You guys decide! Anyway, Next! Luke, what would you do if you were stuck in an incomplete house during winter?

Luke: Freeze my ass off.

Rebloxic: *whispers* and drown-

Luke: What?

Rebloxic: NOTHING! Next! Jane punch Troy in the gut! Or shoot his dick off I'm not choosy.

Jane: With pleasure *cracks knuckles. Drags Troy into darkness. Gunshot goes off. Walks out of darkness* His dick is tiny.

Rebloxic: Oh it is- I mean, next! Kenny, beat up Carver with Jane!

Carver: Great I get beat up by the freak and hillbilly.

Kenny: Jane, hand me that spoon.

Jane: How about this blunt knife?

Kenny: Good choice. *drags Carver into darkness with Jane* *Walks out covered in blood* Hi.

Rebloxic: Hi. Nextamundo! Everyone, watch Coraline with ADE and Anne!

*grabs a fake bony hand and puts it above Lilly's shoulder*

Rebloxic: Darling, why did you ever run away from me?

Lilly: *snaps the fake arm*

Rebloxic: :c. Lilly you snapped my arm.

Lilly: Oh suck it up.

Rebloxic: Your hearts colder than Anna's frozen one when Elsa did some shit. Next! Clementine, hug Pewdiepie!

Pewdiepie: *is magically transported to the stage* EDGAR! DEAUTSCHLAND- Where the fuck am I?

Clementine: *hugs him*

Pewdiepie: CLEMMEH!

Duck: Who are you?

Pewdiepie: DUCK- *disappears*

Rebloxic: Pewds...next! Kenny and Katjaa tell Duck where babies come from!

Katjaa: Okay, Ducky, when a man and a woman love each other, a man and a woman have sexual intercourse.

Duck: What?

Kenny: Oh to hell with it. When a man and a woman love each other, they fuck each other. Whether it's kinky, soft core, hardcore, pornographic, sex is when two people fuck each other. That's when a man puts his dick in a woman's vagina. And it doesn't have to be between a girl and a guy. It can be lesbionic sex or guy-on-guy sex, or whatever.

Katjaa: Yeah...and then the man's sperm buries itself into a woman's egg. That creates a baby, and then the woman pushes the baby out the her vagina.

Duck: Okay! I can't wait to fuck someone!

Rebloxic: When did this become a science lesson? That's all for now, review your next dare, and this story is officially off hiatus *cheers* so good luck and peace!


	15. Chapter 15

Rebloxic: I'M BACK BITCHES *WALKS OUT IN SPARKLING SUIT* FIRST! We have to show embarrassing tapes from Omid's, Christa's, Lee's and Lilly's childhood! First, Omid's!

_A_ _ten year old_ _Omid sat on his bike, and his friend nodded. "Yeah, the camera's ready." "Hi I'm Omid," Omid said in a squeaky voice "and this is jackass." Omid started to cycle and he kept gathering velocity and flew off a homemade ramp and la dead on the ground, barely getting any height._

_He lay motionless on the ground. "Dude is he dead," someone asked. "Yep," someone else said. "Let's get some food," the first guy said. "Yeah."_

Rebloxic: Wow Omid, you certainly are a jackass...time for Christa!

Christa: Oh Jesus Christ.

_A_ _twelve_ _year Christa was standing on a podium, in her church, singing loudly._

_"Amazing Grace, how sweet, the sound-" she suddenly fell over, and screamed in pain. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" Gasps rippled through the church, and Christa's eyes widened. "Oh fuck- FRICK! I SAID FRICK," she saved herself. _

Rebloxic: Well done Christa...well done...time for Lee!

_An_ _eight_ _year old Lee was walking with his parents through the town, when he saw a police officer. "Hi police officer," he yelled, and the police officer waved back kindly._

_"Mommy, Daddy, maybe we should tell him that you guys sell drugs," he exclaimed, and the policeman looked at them, intrigued. "What did your son say,' he asked, walking over to them. "We work at a pharmacy," Lee's father told the policeman quietly._

Rebloxic: Well he isn't wrong...finally, Lilly!

Lilly: Don't you-

_Larry was pacing in the kitchen, looking at the note. "That bitch thinks she can comment on how I treat you?! Dammit," Larry cursed, and he turned to Lilly. "Lilly, when you go into class tomorrow, tell her to mind her own damn business!" And Larry left._

_-TIME SKIP-_

_Lilly sat in class, when the teacher came into call the class roll. "Jimmy? Check. Delilah? Check. Isabella? Check. Lilly- Oh Lilly! Did you give your dad that note," she asked sweetly, and Lilly turned to her. _

_"And he told me to tell you something," Lilly smiled," and the teacher waited expectantly. "He told me to tell you," Lilly took a deep breath "To mind YOUR OWN DAMN FUCKING BUSINESS BITCH." _

Rebloxic: *slow clap that gets faster and faster* That was wonderful. Next! Luke are you squeamish?

Luke: Not really.

Rebloxic: What would you do to Carver if you had the chance?

Luke: I'd tie him up.

Rebloxic: Why?

Luke: I think it's cruel to kill someone.

Rebloxic: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure. Next! Lee and Lilly what will be the first thing you do as parents?

Lilly: Have a coil. 1 child for me, and one child only.

Lee: At least your not gonna train him in martial arts while he's two years old...

Lilly: Oh I'm gonna do that too.

Rebloxic: Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee right here. Nextamundo! Lee tell Clem how baby's are made!

Lee: Clem, babies are made by-

Clementine: I already know. Kenny told me. But he mentioned something about a 'blowjob'? What's that?

Lee: Kenny...

Kenny: Sorry couldn't resist.

Rebloxic: Don't ask me Clem. Next! Cluke4Ever gets to kiss Nick and Luke.

Cluke4Ever: *drags them into a van* *screaming is heard, then a gunshot*

Nick & Luke: *scramble's out of the van* RUN! IT'S CLUKEZILLA!

Clukezilla: Ouch, hurtful. Now lemme kiss you.

Rebloxic: Women, children, and fanfiction writers first! *runs out the door* GOODBYE AND MAYBE I'LL SEE YOU AROUND IF I DON'T GET KILLED. PEACE!


	16. Chapter 16

Rebloxic: I am back, you are front. Time to stop with the puns. Hello we are back! Firstly! Kenny and Lilly be handcuffed together. *both are handcuffed*

Lilly: Let me go...and I'll promise not to break all your bones. I'll leave the phalanges. (**bones in your fingers and toes. Say it, it's funny XD**)

Rebloxic: How about no? *Lilly starts to become red with rage* I know I'm gonna regret this, but- *gets the key*

Kenny: YOU ARE A BITCH YOU KNOW THAT LILLY?!

Lilly: *handcuff's unlocked* *draws fist back but Kenny ducks and she breaks Lee's nose*

Larry: GO LILETH! THAT'S MY GIRL.

Lilly: DAD IT'S LILLY!

Lee: Lilly...*holds out diamond ring*

Lilly: Aw that's so sweet!

Rebloxic: I guess it's a blood diamond now.

Lilly: I feel so overcome with shock and- and...*starts to breath heavily* FUCK I THINK THE BABIES COMING!

Lee: Wha- GET HER TO THE MEDIC!

Rebloxic: Sorry, budget cuts. We have kiddy plasters and a rusty saw. *phone buzzes and checks it* Sorry just the saw now.

Lilly: *trudges backstage with Lee*

Rebloxic: Okay, they're gone...next! Luke, Nick and myself, have we ever heard of a show called Code Lyoko?

Luke & Nick: Nope.

Rebloxic: I vaguely remember huge foreheads. Next! Nick, put on a chicken suit and do the chicken dance.

Nick: What? No-

Rebloxic: *holds up spoon* Don't make me do it.

Nick: *puts on chicken suit and does the chicken dance*

Rebloxic: *stops recording* Hello YouTube, hello 1,000,000 views. Next! BlackGalaxyStars gets to hug every character!

Larry: I dare you to come near me.

BlackGalaxyStars: *shrivels into nothing*

Rebloxic: You hugged Clemmy, that's all that counts. Next! Jane play The Last of Us!

Jane: *plays all of the game* That was...fun...

Rebloxic: Are you crying?

Jane: No.

Rebloxic: You are! Oh it's ok-

Jane: I'm not crying. My body is a case-

Rebloxic: I AM TRAPPED IN A GLASS BOX OF EMOTIONS. Anyway, everyone (Only three for now) play Five Nights at Freddy's!

Luke: This doesn't seem so bad- AGHHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!

Rebloxic: Yep. That's how it goes. Next, Kenny, you play it.

Kenny: Okay, first we have to close all the doors-

Rebloxic: Rookie mistake. You're dead already. Finally, Sarah, you can play it!

Sarah: *passes all nights, even the custom nights* I win!

Rebloxic: You son of a bitch! *waits for Carlos to shout. Just silence* WE NEVER LET CARLOS OUT OF THE CLOSET, SHIT. But for now, Carley and Doug make out!

Carley: Uh, ok, so *awkwardly sits on Doug's lap* Uh...*launches herself on Doug*

Rebloxic: Soon there will be a third Jimmy hehehehehehe. Next! Clem, bitch slap Rebecca!

Clementine: *taps Rebecca's cheek*

Rebloxic: Put some heart in it! Like this: *draws hand back and smacks Rebecca*

Rebecca: You mother-

Rebloxic: The only mother I see is Lilly. Soon enough. Next! Duck, Sarah and Clem shoot a gun then they have to shoot father/father figures!

*All of them shoot and Duck is shown to be victorious*

Kenny: Shit- *bullet goes through his knee* FUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

Rebloxic: Aw. Clementine's shooting is so adorable X3. Next! Walter, kick Nick!

Walter: I'm a pacifist.

Rebloxic: Do it and I'll give you back your Steinbeck collection.

Walter: *Kick's Nick between the legs*

Nick: OH FUCKER.

Rebloxic: Next! Troy gets a chocolate cake...*sigh*

Troy: Yes! *takes a bite of the cake and dies*

Rebloxic: CYANIDE PILLS:D okay, so someone bring him back to life! *waves wand and he's alive*

Troy: What happened?

Rebloxic: Oh the most wonderful thing...next! Jane kiss Troy!

Jane: *Kisses Troy* UGH YOU TASTE LIKE MEDICINE.

Rebloxic: He needs mouthwash if anything. Next! Kenny give us moustache grooming tips!

Kenny: Well first to wash the moustache you want to get Moustachioed Shampoo. Then you want to throw away all razors-

Katjaa: Oh not this again please...

Kenny: And that's how you make a godly moustache!

Rebloxic: Great! Now all I need is hair on my face! Next! Clemmy, give us adorable tips.

Clementine: Be innocent and useful and have big eyes that scream 'KAWAII'.

Rebloxic: *Goes on eBay* aon 'Kawaii' súile screadaíl. That's a bit of Irish for you folks! And that's all for now, sorry for not updating but some personal stuff happened and I **got suspended from school for standing up to my teacher for being racist :| **anyway that's all for now! Peace!


	17. Chapter 17

Rebloxic: They. Call. Me. Rebloxic,

cos my account be called Rebloxic,

like my friends it's platonic,

you wanna read all this? Bitch please, you a tit, you go split, best be goin' "shiiiit"!

And I'd like to welcome the rest of the 400 Days characters, cos come on...they're major characters in some sense. First we have Vince!

Vince: Hey, and may I say-

Rebloxic: Cut the 'I'm happy to be here crap'. Cos we all know you're only here cos you and Shel-

Shel: Me and Who?

Rebloxic: H-Hi Shel! And hi Becca!

Becca: Shut up.

Rebloxic: No you shut up. And then we have Russell, Wyatt, Eddie, Stephanie, Nate, Justin and Danny. *they all pile on a couch* We'll need a bigger couch. But first! Clementine say hello to older Clementine!

Young Clementine: You're me?

Older Clementine: Yes I am. And also, if you want something from a boy, try this. *struts over to Luke* Heeeey Luke.

Luke: I'll give you everything.

Rebloxic: You're whipped. Whuppah!

Nick: Whuppah?

Rebloxic: Yeah, like a whip. Whuppah! **(If you get the reference you can have a cookie and hug Clementine ;D) **

Next! Let's make Kenny flakes! *puts on grey wig and apron* Now first you'll want some moustache hair *puts some in*, then some butter *puts some in* then a toy boat *puts that in*, then an urban figure *puts another in* then some butter, and some more butter then finally a sprinkling of salt...BUTTERY SALT.

Bonnie: Rebloxic, I think you're substituting butter for love.

Rebloxic: My precious...next! Ben, kiss three girls!

Ben: *kisses Bonnie, Carley and moves onto Lilly, but-*

Lilly: Touch me with your pre-pubescent lemur lips and I'll break your teeth.

Rebloxic: Is your baby a Jimmy or Jimmy?

Lilly: A boy.

Rebloxic: A JIMMY! *tries not to cry* So b-beautiful. Anyway, Clem, say this curse in Russian. *whispers something in her ear*

Clementine: Xyй тебе в рот!

Lee: Honey what does that mean?

Rebloxic: It means "dick in your mouth". Don't look at me like that, Clementine's mind is already being tainted. Next! Kenny have a drink-

Kenny: My pleasure *drinks entire bottle of vodka*

Rebloxic: -With Danny.

Kenny: *pulls out second bottle of vodka* Great *drinks it all*

Rebloxic: *tosses flask to Danny* Have a drink-

Kenny: *drinks that too*

Rebloxic: Alright, no more alcohol for anyone. Next! Lee choose 20 people for a survival team then choose the 6 surviving ones!

Lee: Okay, Me, Lilly, Carley, Kenny, Clementine, Duck, Katjaa, Carlos, Luke, Nick, Rebecca, Eddie, Stephanie, Jimmy, AJ, Sarah, Larry, Christa, Molly and Omid.

Rebloxic: The surviving six?

Lee: Me, Lilly, Clementine, Jimmy, Carley and Molly.

Rebloxic: Surrounded by women ;D I'm liking your idea...wait no I'm not we need more men in the team. Anyway, next! Rebecca, watch Alvin's death scene in episode three.

Rebecca: Death scene? What?

Rebloxic: You're all video game characters and most of you died. Watch Alvin's one.

Rebecca: *watches it* Even at death's door, you still managed to predict the baby's gender wrong.

Alvin: I die for Clementine and this is the thanks I get? Damn.

Rebloxic: One of these days y'all are gonna watch Lee's death scene and y'all are gonna cry. Next! Older Clem we need you!

Older Clem: *gets off Nick's lap* What?

Rebloxic: Kiss Duck.

Older Clem: *pecks him in the cheek*

Duck: Can I fuck you now?

Rebloxic: This is what happens when Kenny gets involved in parenting. That's all for now! And to answer Guest's question, I deleted them because I simply couldn't write them anymore. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. Peace!


	18. Chapter 18

Rebloxic: To ask or not to ask...that is the question for you guys. Nah it ain't, but welcome back! First, for Carley, make awkward sex noises while staring at Lee.

Carley: Um...uh? Uh, uh, oh yeahhhhh, uh, uh.

Lee: What am I listening to?

Rebloxic. What Doug has to listen to every night. Ayyyyyyyy. Next! Baki the Cat can kiss Stephanie.

Baki the Cat: *jumps on Stephanie's lap* All I want for Christmas is you...

Stephanie: I've had worse *kisses him*

Rebloxic: I think you're out her league Baki...little league that is, AYYYYYYY. Next! Danny and Justin, fight to the death!

*Danny and Justin start to fight, when they look at each other, then at Rebloxic and nod*

Rebloxic: *hides behind Larry* Don't come any closer! I'll sic him on you! Sic 'em Larry!

Larry: How about no?

Rebloxic: They called you a lard ass.

Larry: WHAT?! *chases them outside*

Rebloxic: *smooths hair over* Okay, next. Baki stop kissing Stephanie and hug Bonnie.

Baki: *glomps Bonnie*

Rebloxic: Okay, now that Baki is now attached to Bonnie, Next! Doug propose to Carley!

Doug: Carley, will you marry me?

Carley: Uh, Uh, Uuuuuuuuh, oh yeaaahhhh.

Doug: I'll take that as a yes. *slides ring on her finger* **(These two dares fit in perfectly)**

Rebloxic: Okay, next! Matthew kiss Bonnie!

Matthew: Will I ever get to kiss a guy again?! *kisses Bonnie*

Rebloxic: I'm here Matthew *strips*

Matthew: MY EYES THEY BURN!

Rebloxic: Well you're no prize pig yourself. Anyway, next! Peter eat a cake that says "Greatest Bullshit Detector". I baked it myself.

Pete: *takes a bite* that's bullshit.

Rebloxic: Fine, Luke made it.

Pete: That? Pure bullshit.

Rebloxic: Fine I bought it at a bakery!

Pete: Now that's the truth!

Rebloxic: Whatever old man. Next! Stephanie who is your crush?

Stephanie: If I was honest, it'd have to be Nick** (Kristal-Dynamite thank you for writing that fic ;D)**

Rebloxic: Well I guess someone had to love him. Next! Clementine, look up RULE 34!

Clementine: *looks it up* Lee, what's porn?

Lee: Kenny you explain it, I'm too tired.

Kenny: When a man and a woman love each other and are very good at loving each other, they record themselves for other people to fuck themselves with known as 'masturbating'.

Clementine: Oh. What does it sound like?

Carley: Uh, uh, uh, uh, UH, UH, UHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Rebloxic: Basically. Next! JadeValentine01, kiss Nicholas!

Nick: It's Nicholas- *kisses Jade*

Rebloxic: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Next! Jade, hug Clem!

JadeValentine01: *pounces on Clem*

Duck: Is that what people masturbate to?

Rebloxic: Is it me or is Duck getting out of control? Next! Jade, cut Carver's dick off!

JadeValentine01: *twirls knife and speaks in demonic voice* WiTh PlEaSuRe. *slices his dick off*

Rebloxic: Can't cut what you can't see AYYYYYYY. Next! Pewdiepie and Nick have a conversation.

Nick: Who are you?

Pewdiepie: Why the fuck did you kill Nick?!

Nick: He was threatening my friends!

Pewdiepie: No he wasn't! Fuck you! Fuck everyone! Fuck your couch!

Nick: Fuck you!

Rebloxic: Am I sensing a ship here ;D? Older Clem kiss Luke!

Older Clem: *kisses Luke*...Luke...oh my god...use deodorant and mouthwash.

Rebloxic: Luke got rejecteeeeeeeed. Next! Kenny shave your moustache!

Kenny's moustache: *breaks the razor*

Rebloxic: *gets flamethrower* It's flame time! But before I set this place on fire, PeanutFanGirl can hug Nick.

PeanutFanGirl: *jumps on Nick* I will never let go.

Rebloxic: Hey Nick you got to three fan girls. Onward to four! Next! I get to dance to applause?! *pulls sparkly dress out of beg* IN CASE OF FABULOUS EMERGENCY!

Rebloxic: *sashé's*

*does the splits*

*does back flip and lands on face*

*dances with broken neck*

Dance over! And chapter over! Leave a dare or question for our characters while I'm recovering in hospital. Peace!


End file.
